One Night Together
by nortonamoSHOCK
Summary: Logan has always been able to hide his true feelings for Kendall and fight off all sexual urges, until one night, while house sitting for Gustavo, things get a little out of hand. But how does Kendall react to Logan's new confession. Kogan!
1. One Night Together pt1

**Big Time Rush two-shot, possibly a short story. I haven't decided how far to take this.**

**It is Kogan, of course these pair is OTP ftw yo. Possible Jarlos(?) and Cogan(?) later on.**

**It is rated M for sexual content and some other fun stuff.**

**Comments/reviews not required, but extremely helpful and thoughtful!**

**Enjoy peeps~**

**Love, nortonamoSHOCK**

**

* * *

**

Kendall and Logan's lips smashed together forcefully. At first the kiss was just teeth against teeth, but soon, very soon, it escalated. Kendall slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth, exploring every crevice of the brunette's mouth, licking his roof and insides of his cheek before finally wrestling with Logan's tongue. Kendall had a subtle sweet taste to him, to Logan delicious didn't come close to describe it. Logan moaned and took a deep breath; it was almost too much for him.

"Mmm, Kendall," Logan gasped, his head spinning, unsure if was going on was reality or not.

Kendall placed a hand on Logan's green polyester shirt, right above the boy's right nipple. He proceeded to rub it roughly and pinch it through the thin shirt. Logan could feel his nipple get hard, as well as a new stirring sensation in his pants. He sucked in the air at the sudden feeling, desperately wanting more. Kendall dropped his hand to his side and brought up the other, performing the same action to Logan's neglected left nipple.

Kendall thrust his hips against Logan's, rubbing his throbbing member against Logan's crotch. Logan could feel Kendall's bulging member through his skinny jeans against Logan's own limp one. Kendall rubbed himself up and down on Logan's loose shorts, causing enough friction for Logan's member to become hard too. With his free hand, Kendall slipped his hands into Logan's khaki shorts. His cold hand brushed against the others boxers. He poked a finger into Logan's boxers and gently played with Logan's growing dick. Logan shuddered at the feeling causing a smirk to form on Kendall's lips.

Kendall removed his tongue from Logan's mouth, leaving the other gasping for breath. His hot, moist tongue trailed down from Logan's lips to his jaw. He licked down to the smaller boy's neck, leaving a trail of saliva in his path. The tongue found Logan's Adam's apple and Kendall's mouth clung to it. He sucked it hard, receiving moans through gritted teeth from Logan. He didn't leave the spot until a red mark had formed, marking Logan Mitchell his.

Logan's hands slowly left his sides and found their way to Kendall's dirty blond hair. Logan held on tightly as Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer. Logan took a step back, just as Kendall was making his way forward. The two boys walked back together until Logan felt the soft, cotton fabric of Kendall's bedspread. He leaned back on the bed; Kendall stuck to Logan and got on top. Their mouths collided with each other once again.

Kendall instantly started to unbutton Logan's shirt. Logan began inching his way out of his shorts while Kendall worked on Logan's shirt. Once off, Kendall crumbled up the shirt in a ball and tossed it aside, while Logan kicked his shorts off on the floor. Now it was Kendall's turn. Logan pulled off his loose Minnesota Wild jersey while Kendall escaped from his skinny jeans. All that was left was their boxers. Before they removed those last two articles of clothing their eyes locked on one another. Kendall's green eyes stared deep into Logan's, asking: "Are we really doing this?"

_'We're we really doing this?' _Logan thought to himself.It was almost so surreal. Ten minutes ago the two were laughing at not being gay, and now this? It was crazy. It seemed improbable. Impossible.

But it was happening. They were really doing this. It was possible.

* * *

"If I find out you broke any one of the rules," Gustavo started, his nostrils flaring with anger, "I'll kick your butts back to Minnesota faster than you can say hockey sticks!"

Logan froze with fear, only able to nod slowly. Kendall, on the other hand, started to chuckle. Gustavo shot him an angry look which shut Kendall up. Kendall looked at Logan in his peripherals and winked. Logan felt his heart skip a beat.

'_Why does he do that? Does he not know how much it pains me when he winks at me or touches me, even if it's playful? My heart can't take the stress of knowing its only for play and will never be anything else.'_

Logan wished everyday that Kendall would recognize his feelings and maybe even embrace them, but Logan knew that day would never come. Kendall will never share the same feelings as Logan. He never will.

"Alright Gustavo we got it. We won't touch anything, we won't go in your room, and we won't put any alligators in your bathroom like last time." Kendall said as thoughtfully as he could. He turned to Logan and whispered softly, but loud enough for Gustavo to hear. "We'll get a crocodile!" He said and winked once again. Logan forced a chuckle, despite the pain throbbing in his heart.

"Don't blow this Kendall! Or you're dead!" Gustavo fumed while he started to wag a finger in front of Kendall's face.

Kendall didn't flinch, not even once. Instead he just smirked and retorted, "I thought you were gonna kick us back to Minnesota if we blew this."

Gustavo's face turned a bright red. He began to shake with anger. Just before he blew up, the always calm and collected Kelly rushed in to save Kendall and Logan. "You guys have fun, alright?" She said before leaving. Logan watched as the two left, Kelly desperately trying to calm Gustavo down.

The door closed with a slam and that's when Logan realized he'd be alone with Kendall for three days and two nights. '_Alone. With just Kendall. Me. Kendall. Alone. Might as well kill me now,_ _God,' _Logan prayed in his inner thoughts.

"So," Kendall clapped his hands together. Logan turned to Kendall and stared blankly at him. He had managed to mask my true feelings for Kendall for the past three years, right now was no different. But lately he was finding it harder and harder resisting his urges. Even the smallest touch from Kendall set him off.

Kendall moved a little closer to Logan and put his hand over the shorter boy's shoulder. Logan's heart started to pump a little bit faster. "What should we do?"

Logan shrugged out of the embrace. He felt his heartbeat start to go back to normal. "I'unno. Whadda you wanna do?" Logan asked in the most normal voice the boy could muster, but he could tell the minute he finished speaking he sounded so stupid.

Kendall chuckled at Logan's fake vernacular. He got closer to Logan once again and draped his lengthy arm around Logan's shoulders. "Dude we are alone in Gustavo's house! We can do anything!"

Logan gulped; he knew they were alone in Gustavo's house. He knew they could do anything. But he hated knowing it. Logan didn't know if he'd be able to control himself alone with Kendall. They way he had been getting turned on by even the slightest thing Kendall did, it was definitely going to be hard for him to control himself and his feelings. "True, but I mean, you know, it's uh Gustavo's house. We shouldn't mess with anything."

"Oh stop being such a worry wart dude! Let's go play video games. Oh wait!" Kendall snapped his fingers in the air. "Hockey game tonight, Red Wings versus the Colorado Avalanche!"

Logan forced the best Logan Mitchell impersonation he could do and said, "Alright cool! Let's do that!"

~*~

"Come on Lidstorm get it in!" Kendall yelled at Gustavo's enormous flat screen. Nickalas Lidstorm, defenseman for the Detroit Red Wings, was swerving in and out of TJ Galiardi and Cris Stewart's way to make it to the goal.

"Colorado get it!" Logan shouted at the television set. The game was heating up rapidly. It was the fourth period, Colorado and Detroit were tied 3-3, and this shot would define the winner and loser of the game.

Kendall jumped up on the couch as Lidstorm neared the goal. He started to yell some more at the television set. Lost in the same emotion as he, Logan jumped up on the couch and started to root for Colorado.

Lidstorm dodges out of Stewart's way and made a shot for the goal. The audience stood on edge as everyone watched the puck slowly slide past the goalie and into the goal.

Kendall screamed, kicking and punching the air with excitement. "Red Wings win! Yeah!"

Logan frowned and flopped down on the couch. Kendall looked down and saw Logan. He laughed and kicked on leg on the other side of Logan, the other on the other side. Logan stared up at Kendall and saw the devilish smile painted on the bigger boy's face.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Logan's voice was filled with worry. If Kendall tried anything Logan knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. He would blow his cover.

Kendall let a quiet evil laugh escape through his lips. He dropped to his knees, pinning Logan under him. Logan's eyes widened and he gulped. "Kendall wha-!"

"I remember your mom would always tickle you when you were sad to make you feel better! So I know I must tickle you now to make you feel better! Muwahaha!" Kendall laughed his hands going up for dramatic effect. It was true, whenever Logan was sad or upset, as a kid his mother would lift him up in her arms and start tickling him until he laughed his head off.

Logan shook his head rapidly. "No, Kendall, don't! It's just a stupid hockey game. So what if it means the Avalanche won't make it to the playoffs? I don't care! Always next year, hah hah," Logan desperately pleaded. He felt himself getting hard from just having Kendall on top of him. If things escalated the end result would be disastrous.

Kendall ignored Logan's pleas and slowly brought his hands to the sides of the boy next to him. Logan gulped and braced himself for impact.

Kendall started to tickle Logan's sides, laughing hysterically as he did. Logan, despite the pain he was feeling, started to laugh back. Logan brought his own hands up and tried to tickle Kendall, but it was pointless. Kendall couldn't be tickled.

Logan felt his pants getting tighter. Kendall, to prevent himself from falling off the couch, had moved in closer to Logan. Their chests pressed flat against each other. The feeling of Kendall occasionally dropping his hand and touching Logan's inner thigh sent waves of pleasure surging through Logan's body. He knew it was getting to be too much. If he didn't stop this now, Logan knew he would end up throwing his lips on Kendall's. Or worse…

Logan, in an attempt to break out of Kendall's cage, grabbed hold of Kendall's body and thrust both him and himself off the couch. Logan had successfully pinned down Kendall now, but it wasn't long until the blond was back on top.

Kendall stared down at Logan, a smirk scrawled across his face. He brought his face up against Logan's and smiled sincerely. "I knew that would make you feel better."

Logan gulped. Kendall's lips were so close to his. All he had to do was reach up and peck them and the feelings, well he hoped, would go away. But he couldn't risk it. A peck could lead to a kiss. A kiss could lead to a deeper kiss. Deeper kisses only led to one other thing. And Logan knew Kendall would never be up for it.

Logan clenched his fists. He knew he had become erect from his friend's touch. He had to get out of the situation and quick. He thought of the only thing that would get him out. "Whoa Kendall man are you gay?" Logan shouted harshly. He pushed Kendall on the chest and started to scoot backwards.

Kendall, shocked about Logan's sudden angry tone, got off Logan. He scooted back until he hit the couch. Logan sat up and quickly stood up; making sure Kendall couldn't see the bulge in his pants. "Logan, I was just playing man."

"Yeah, well you took it a little too far," Logan snapped as he started to step back. "I'm going to go change and get ready for bed."

Logan hurried to the guest room in which he and Kendall were sharing. He stormed all the way to the bathroom door and quickly entered it, locking the door behind him. "Fuck," he gasped at seeing the size he was from Kendall.

He quickly undid his trousers and pulled them down. "God damn it Logan. You gotta be more careful," he spoke to himself as he started to quickly pump his member. "He could have seen you, then what? How would you explain yourself being hard? The hockey? No, not even Don Cherry gets off to hockey."

Logan quickened his pace as he thought about Kendall. It definitely helped him finish up the job. He shot his load into the toilet and flushed it down. "Gotta be more careful next time," he repeated to himself as he began to wash his hands.

He grabbed a pair of basketball shorts from the counter he had laid out for himself and quickly changed out of them. He grabbed his jeans and opened the door. To his surprise he found Kendall at the other end of the room, leaning in the door frame.

"Sorry about that man," Kendall started to apologize. "I took it a little too far. It was just a joke."

Logan tossed his pants next to his bed and shrugged. "It's alright. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." Logan quickly thought of a way to change the subject. "Any more of those?" He asked, pointing to the pudding cup in Kendall's hand, but as his eyes met Kendall he found it difficult to take them away.

Logan stared at Kendall with fiery passion filled eyes. Kendall was eating some pudding with his finger and staring at Logan. Logan bit down on his lower lip and continued to stare at the boy in front of him with desire filled eyes. Kendall dipped his index finger into the chocolate pudding cup and slurped up another bite of pudding. Logan eyes lidded over as he licked his lips; he wanted Kendall more than ever right now.

Kendall looked over and met eyes with Logan. He flashed a quick smile and winked, mistaking Logan's lustful look as a general show of boyish affection. Logan sighed; knowing his unrequited feelings would never be returned.

"Nah it's the last one. Want some?" Kendall asked, holding up the half empty pudding cup up. "You can have some."

Logan's body was almost completely taken over by lust from seeing Kendall lick the chocolate pudding off his finger with his hot, pink tongue. Logan gulped, desperately wanting the feelings he had towards Kendall to go away. But he was powerless to love; any attempt at pushing the feelings away was futile. "Sh-sure," Logan stuttered as he took slow steps towards Kendall.

Kendall scooped up some chocolate pudding and thought of something he was sure Logan would find funny. He smirked and held it towards Logan. "You want some Logan? Then lick it off," Kendall said in a seductive voice.

Logan's eyes widened and his jaw fell slightly. Did Kendall just say that? Did he really want Logan to lick the pudding off his finger? Logan took another step forward, then another until he was finally at Kendall. He gazed into Kendall's green orbs with lusty lidded eyes. His tongue poked out of his mouth slightly.

Kendall, thinking Logan was joking, brought his finger to Logan. Logan opened his mouth to insert the finger when Kendall quickly pulled it back and shoved it in his own mouth. After he devoured the scoop of pudding he started to laugh. "Hah hah!"

Logan stared at Kendall, unsure of what had just happened. Kendall's laugh knocked Logan out of the passion induced trance he was in. "Heh," Logan chuckled softly as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"You didn't actually think I was going to let you suck my finger did you? Hah! I'm not gay yo!" Kendall laughed and scooped up another bite of pudding.

Logan swallowed hard as he watched Kendall lick pudding off his finger again. The dark emotions came back, this time they weren't leaving. Logan stared at Kendall with powerful eyes. Kendall scooped up the final bite of pudding, but instead of eating himself, he held it out to Logan, as if he were now in the love trance. Logan reached up and held onto Kendall's wrist delicately. Slowly, he put his mouth over Kendall's finger and started to lick off the pudding.

"Lo-gan," Kendall gasped. He knew what Logan was doing was wrong, but his body couldn't help but love the sensation.

Logan wrapped his tongue around the finger, making sure the entire desert was gone off Kendall's finger. But once it was off Logan had planned on taking the finger out of his mouth and laughing the whole situation off as a joke gone too far. But it was too late. Once the older boy had a taste of Kendall he became completely lost to lust. Logan had no intentions of stopping any time soon.

"Logan what are you doin-AH!" Kendall's shocked gasp quickly turned into a sensual moan. Logan pushed the finger into the back of his throat and sucked it like a Popsicle. "Logan, no stop it," Kendall forced himself to say. The pleasure he was getting from Logan was extreme. He couldn't lie to himself, he loved it. "Logan st-st-," Kendall tried to say again, but couldn't quite finish the words.

Logan opened his eyes and stared at Kendall. Kendall met Logan's gaze and stared deep into the brown eyes. "What is Logan? What are you doing?"

Logan slowly removed his lips from Kendall's finger and dropped the hand down with his. "I've wanted you for so long Kendall. You have no idea the pain I go through seeing you day in and day out and knowing I can't have you."

"I'm not gay, Logan. I like girls. I'm not gay," Kendall repeated over, hoping it would awaken his senses and push Logan away. "But," Kendall cooed softly. His chest heaved up and down as he began to breathe heavily. "Let's just fucking do it."

Logan collapsed next to Kendall, his bare chest heaving up and down. He wiped the sweat from his face down to his neck and moistened his lips to speak. "Kendall I have to tell you something."

"Me too, Logan," Kendall said back.

"For the past three years I've known something; something that could jeopardize our band, our future, and more importantly, us."

Kendall looked over at Logan, sensing he knew what Logan was going to say. "What is it?"

Logan looked over and met Kendall's eyes, "I love you Kendall. I love you with every inch of my being, I love you."

Kendall fell silent. He stared at Logan and sighed. "Logan," he mumbled softly. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm not gay. I never will be. What happened here tonight was-was I don't know how to explain it. But me having sex with you doesn't automatically mean I'm gay or I have feelings for you, because, frankly, I'm not and I don't. And I don't see myself ever liking you the way you like me. OK?"

Kendall looked back Logan. Logan's face was filled with a mixture of emotions; shocked, hurt, angry, and broken. Logan forced and fake nonchalant look and nodded slowly. "OK," he said while he choked back a flood of tears.

"Good. We're never mentioning this night ever again, got it? We can't, we both know we can't. Understand?" Kendall said firmly.

Logan nodded and managed to croak out a pitiful, "I understand."

"Now get to your bed and get some sleep," Kendall ordered.

Logan nodded and slipped out of Kendall's bed. He slowly moved his feet one by one until they were at his own bed. The weight of his broken heart forced him to fall lifelessly on his bed. He curled up in a small ball under his covers and clutched onto a pillow as the tears silently fell from his eyes. Oh what he'd give to be tickled right about now.


	2. One Night Togther pt2

One Night Together

Pt 2

"_I don't see myself ever liking you the way you like me." _

Kendall's words repeated over and over in Logan's mind, hitting him hard. A sharp pain struck Logan's already weak heart. He always believed living with regrets was futile, but right now Logan Mitchell threw away the philosophy as he regretted coming out to Kendall and finally telling the other how he truly felt. Logan muttered a few incoherent words under his breath and sighed. If only he could turn back time he would take it all back.

Logan inched towards the edge of his bed, eyes locked on Kendall. The blonde boy's slumbering figure moved in tune to his inhaling and exhaling chest. Logan looked at Kendall's mouth. His lips were parted slightly, forming a small hole where air went in and air was expelled. Logan wanted so badly to just kiss those lips again. But he knew he couldn't and he knew he never would be able to again.

Logan shut his eyes tightly and thought about the previous night. Everything about that night, about that day even, seemed fake, almost like a dream. The hockey game, the tickle fight, the _sex_, it didn't feel real. None of it did. But it was. All of it was.

"Mmm," Kendall moaned and shifted in his bed. Logan gasped sharply and froze. Kendall rolled over and blinked his eyes at Logan. "What are you doing?" The boy asked, his tone harsh and cold.

Logan gulped. He tore his eyes away from Kendall and fixed his eyes on a pair of shoes. "Nothing," he mumbled incoherently, "just thinking."

Kendall kicked his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. "Thinking about what?" Kendall asked as he made his way towards the bathroom door. He stopped before going in. He turned his head towards Logan and waited for a response.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Logan replied with a sharp tone.

Kendall sighed and hung his head. He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Logan," he snapped, "do you remember what I said last night?"

Logan felt his heart drop in his stomach. He clamped his eyes shut to fight back the tears. Kendall's harsh words pierced his heart. He opened his mouth to speak, but only managed to choke out a pitiful, "yes."

"Good," Kendall voiced sternly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Logan looked up and stared at the bathroom door. He couldn't take his eyes off it. The sound of water hitting the ground escaped out through the door. Logan sighed and got up to get ready for the day.

Logan gently turned over the pancake he was making. The breakfast food had become disconfigured while Logan was pouring the batter into the frying pan and it now resembled the shape of a heart. Logan had chuckled at first at the irony of the situation. But when Kendall's words repeated in his head he didn't find the heart-shaped pancake funny at all.

"Just stop," Logan mumbled to himself, "stop it all."

As Logan was mumbling the last phrase under his breath the tall blond Kendall was trotting down the stairs as he ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair. Kendall walked into the kitchen and went directly to the fridge. He opened it up and pushed aside the milks, juices, and other foods to find the last pudding cup he had hid the previous night. He pulled it out, uncapped it, and tossed the lid on the counter.

"What are you making?" He asked casually. Logan pointed to the Bisquick box on the counter. Kendall nodded and started to eat his pudding. He dipped his index finger down into the chocolate dessert and started to bring it up to his mouth. Scenes from the previous night began to play in the boy's mind. Disgusted, Kendall wiped the pudding on the side of the cup and set the cup back down. "Makin' one for me?"

Logan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak from behind gritted teeth. "I suppose so, there's a lot of batter left. I'm not gonna eat it all to myself," Logan replied with an apparent annoyed tone. "Pick up that pudding cup lid and wipe up the mess. I don't want Gustavo yelling at _me _because of _you_."

Kendall noted the tone and rolled his own eyes. He knew why Logan had the attitude he had. "Dude," Kendall snapped. He took a step towards Logan and slammed his hands on the counter. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what Kendall?" Logan turned to the taller boy and waited patiently for an answer.

"Like this. You know what I said last night. No attitude of yours will change that," Kendall huffed, throwing his hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about," Logan cocked his head to the side and asked. "What happened last night?"

Kendall stared at Logan with confused eyes. He stared deep into the smaller boy's deep brown eyes, desperately trying to figure out why Logan was acting that way. After coming up short he sighed in defeat and hung his head. "Is this how you are going to act from now on?"

Logan furrowed his brows and laughed. "What's going on? Is this a joke? I have no clue what you're talking about Kendall! I'm acting like I always do. I'm acting," he paused and pondered his next course of action.

Fed up, Kendall's anger started to rise. He grabbed onto Logan's wrists, causing the boy to drop the spatula in his hand. He pinned the boy against the cupboard and started to roar, "DAMMIT LOGAN! STOP ACTING THIS WAY BECAUSE I WON'T _FUCK _YOU."

Logan was genuinely taken back by Kendall's aggressive behavior. But he understood it nonetheless. His lips curled down into a frown and his manner of speaking became more serious, "I'm acting like nothing happened last night. Isn't that what you wanted Kendall? For us to forget everything and not talk about it ever again. I'm upholding my part of the bargain. So why aren't you?" Logan's voice had grown to almost shouting level now, which surprised Kendall. Logan rarely ever used that tone with that volume.

"It is what I wanted! But I don't want my best friend to be all butt hurt and act like were not best friends because I won't be is gay lover! Sorry Logan but I'm not a _fag_ like you!" Kendall spat out without thinking clearly.

Logan's expression took a nose dive. Tears filled his eyes and his lips twitched. He looked away from Kendall's eyes and at the heart in the frying pan; it was starting to become black around the edges. "I never asked you to fuck me again Kendall!" Logan snapped. "I never asked you to become my boyfriend or even share my feelings. I never asked you anything!" Logan roared and looked back into Kendall's eyes. "But I did tell you how I honestly felt about you. Do you think me telling you 'I love you' was some sort of spur of the moment, dramatic effect saying?"

Kendall's face went blank. He gulped and parted to his lips to respond, but Logan beat him to it.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I told you that I loved you because I love you Kendall. I didn't expect you to say it back. But I was hoping you'd be more accepting of it and of me." Logan pushed himself out of Kendall's grasp. "Instead you pulled a dick move and lost your best friend."

Logan pushed himself away from Kendall and stormed towards the front door. As he was opening the front door up James and Carlos barged in. Gustavo did not trust the group alone in his house after last time's shenanigans so he had Kelly set up shifts for the boys. James and Carlos had the second shift and were set to arrive early in the morning. Because of the fiasco going on, Logan completely spaced on the visit.

"Whoa, Logan what's up? Why do you look so pissed?" Carlos asked, attempting to stop Logan from storming out of the mansion.

Logan turned to Carlos and met his eyes. The tear stained eyes soon left Carlos' and went to James'. He looked back at Carlos and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all." And with that being said Logan brushed past Carlos and James and left the mansion.

Carlos and James walked into the kitchen dumfounded and stared at Kendall, hoping the leader would shed some light on the current situation. "What was all that about?" James asked, pointing to the front door.

Kendall dropped his head and sighed. "Melodramatic punk," he cursed under his breath while he rubbed his temples. He looked back up at the pair before him and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that time of the month for him," he replied rudely.

James and Carlos exchanged looked, but decided it was best they didn't press the matter any longer. Instead the two quickly found a way to change the subject. The heart shaped pancake in the frying pan was turning into to charcoal and smoking. "Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed and pointed to the pan. "That's burning!"

Kendall turned around and stared down at the crisping food. He bent down and scooped up the spatula Logan had dropped and shoveled up the pancake. A twisting pain struck his heart as he plopped the heart into the trash. He stared down at the burnt heart, thinking that it was a perfect metaphor for Logan's broken heart, a broken heart he had caused.

Without remorse Kendall shut the trashcan lid.

**a little short**

**sorry for the wait**

**please dont hate kendall  
**


	3. One Night Together pt3

One Night Together

Pt 3

Kendall did not return to the apartment that night; instead Kendall stayed at Gustavo's mansion with James and Carlos. He told the boys and his mother that he needed a little time away from Logan, that they had a small fight. He would not share any details as to what the fight was about and why it occurred.

Of course this struck everyone as odd. Kendall and Logan rarely ever fought. On the off chance that the two did fight it was over some minuscule thing, like who the best hockey player in the NHL was or which team was best. Fighting just wasn't something they would do. They were the best of friends, ever since the first day they met.

[10 years ago]

_The shy little boy stepped cautiously into the playground. Children bundled up into multiple layers of wool coats and windbreakers sped past him. The snow fell over everything and the wind blew flurries all around the playground. Young Logan Mitchell finally realized he was not in Texas anymore._

"_Go on hon," his mother's soft voice encouraged him. She gently nudged him into the playground with her hand. "Go make some new friends!"_

_Logan turned to his mother and shook his head. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Mommy! Mommy! I want to go back to Texas! I don't like Minnesota! It's cold and my friends aren't here!"_

"_Oh Logie," his mother's calm voice cooed. She knelt down to the young lad's level and smiled warmly. "Daddy has to move here for his job. We can't move back to Texas!" _

"_But I want to! I miss Texas!" Logan started to cry, tears streamed down his cheeks and froze. "I _hate _it here!"_

_His mother laughed and wiped away the frozen tears. "Let's make a deal then, OK?" Logan pitifully nodded. "We stay here for 1 week and if you still want to move we will move. Deal?"_

_Logan sniffed his nose and nodded. "Deal."_

_His mother smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Good boy, now go make some new friends, OK?"_

_Logan nodded and left his mother's side and started to walk around slowly. Kendall Knight, who had been watching the scene with Logan and his mother develop, stepped towards Logan and waved. "Hey! You!"_

_Logan turned to Kendall and stared blankly at the underdressed lad. "Are you cold?"_

"_No I'm Kendall and I'm thix yearth old! What'th your name?" Kendall joked._

_Logan's lips parted into a laugh. "I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell. I just moved here from Texas. _

"_Cool! Logan from Tekthath! Wanna thee my teeth? I lotht four teeth playing hockey!" Kendall smiled wide and bared his toothless smile. Logan started to laugh at the boy so hard he had to hold his sides to control himself. _

_After Logan had finished playing with Kendall he ran home and told his mother he wanted to stay in Minnesota forever!_

[5 years ago]

_Carlos popped his head up the door on the boys' tree fort and smiled cheekily. "I got it!"_

_James jumped up and gasped. "No way! Seriously?"_

_Carlos climbed up the ladder completely and hoisted himself into the tree house. He scooted towards his corner and pulled out four magazines from his coat pocket. "I spent half an hour in that store waiting for Old Man Grady to go into the back to take these! So you all owe me!" _

_He handed one of the magazines to James. He stared down at the topless girl, his mouth watering, wanting to see more. "Oh man this is gonna be awesome!"_

"_I can't believe you actually got them Carlos!" Kendall said, his eyes wide with excitement._

"_I know! I was so scared, but with this," he patted his signature hockey helmet, "I am unbeatable!" Carlos handed Kendall a magazine and handed on to the quiet Logan. _

_They all had heard the older boys talking about dirty magazines at Grady's Groceries being so easy to steal. During the summer going from sixth to seventh grade the boys had decided to get Carlos to take a few of the dirty magazines and meet at Logan's tree house for a sleep over. _

_They were all ecstatic about. All but Logan. _

_Logan, like the other three, was going through puberty. His sex drives were starting to kick in. He was becoming attracted to other people, like his friends were. But something was wrong. Instead of having wet dreams of blond bombshells with big boobs, Logan was dreaming of just the opposite. He had read that is was just normal, he'd be curious of what other boys looked like._

_But the dreams wouldn't stop. And soon Logan found himself paying less attention to the developing hips and breasts on his girl friend's and the developing, well, you know, on his guy friends. He knew it was definitely not normal. _

_Things got worse when one night he had another wet dream. This time instead of seeing Brad Pitt or George Clooney, Logan dreamt of his best friend. He did not dwell on this though. He ignored the dreams, hoping they would go away. _

_But they would become more extreme. He would dream of Kendall and himself kissing, then making out, then taking each other's clothes off. He'd then wake up, soaking wet with sweat and harder than a rock. He couldn't help but relieve his erection with thoughts of what would have happened had he not woken up._

_During the last few months of his sixth grade year, Logan had come to the full conclusion that he was in fact gay. He liked boys more than girls and that was that. He also concluded that he was in love with his best friend. Both were secrets he swore never to tell._

"_Hey," Carlos whispered, nudging his elbow into Logan's side. Logan looked up from the article he had been reading and stared blankly at Carlos "She has really big boobs, huh?"_

_Logan looked down at the naked woman on the page next to the article for the first time. An olive skinned girl, dressed in a modified school girl's outfit, was holding onto her bare breasts. Logan shrugged and nodded; despite being gay he could tell the girl had rather large breasts. "Yeah, hah hah, they are big and nice." _

_Carlos could tell Logan was lying. He had a feeling his friend didn't swing the same way Kendall or James did. He didn't know why Logan didn't just come out with it already. He was obviously in pain looking at something he didn't care for at all. "You know," Carlos started to speak. He was going to say something along the lines of: 'The articles are totally better than the pictures.' Or 'Most guys usually lie and say they get these magazines for the articles. I guess _we're _not most guys, huh?'_

_But Carlos had settled on, "You know they are fake, right?"_

_Logan nodded, "Oh, yeah, I can tell. What a bummer, huh?"_

_Carlos stared at Logan for a moment and sighed. He wondered if James and Kendall could tell Logan was lying and not enjoying the magazines like he did. Carlos looked up and saw Kendall staring at a pinup, and James preoccupied with one hand down his pants and the other holding up the magazine in place so it would hide what he was doing. Carlos laughed and shook his head. Of course they wouldn't know, only he paid that much attention to Logan._

"Did he text back yet?" James asked Carlos as he brushed a few strands of hair from his face.

Carlos glanced down at his cell phone; he hit the screen, causing it to light up. Right above his picture of him, Logan, James, and Kendall showed a small envelop symbol. Carlos felt his stomach reflexively sink as if he were on a roller coaster. He had only text messaged one person, so there was only one person that would be text messaging him. Carlos gulped and licked his lips. "N-not yet," he stuttered as he lied to his friend.

"Damn, he hasn't texted me back either. Ms. Knight texted me and told me he hadn't returned home yet," James informed his friend with a distant voice. He was honestly worried about Logan, but he had a date tonight with a hot girl, so his mind was preoccupied with the date than the wellbeing of one of his best friends.

"Damn, me too," Carlos replied with the calmest voice he could muster. It had been nearly twelve hours since Logan stormed out of the house in a fit of rage. He hadn't been heard or seen from since. James and Carlos ran around looking for him for almost five hours. Kendall, on the other hand, sat at home and watched highlights of the previous hockey games.

"Well text me if you get a reply, k? I'm about to head out. I'll be back later tonight." And with that James grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Carlos waited a few minutes before whipping out his phone again. He hit the screen and clicked on the messages icon. A list of old text messages and one new one popped up. Carlos clicked on the unread message, which was from Logan. It read:

**Logan: Im fine. Rlly.**

Carlos hit the reply and spoke aloud as he typed his response, "Alright I see you don't want to talk about it. Where are you? I can meet you somewhere. We can talk."

Carlos stared at his phone for about a minute before it vibrated in his hand. He immediately read the text.

**Logan: Im at a park. i just need to work off some steam. dw carlos. im srsly alright.**

"Why are you lying to me Logan?" Carlos said aloud as he tapped away on the keyboard.

Logan didn't respond for nearly ten minutes.

**Logan: Im not. y would i lie? and bout wat? kendall and i just had a small fight bout hockey is all!**

Carlos sighed and hung his head. "Why are you lying to me Logan? I thought you trusted me enough to tell me everything." Carlos looked down at the words on his phone's screen. He pressed down on the CLR button until everything was gone.

Carlos leaned back on the white couch and stared up at the ceiling. He debated in his mind what he should say in response to Logan's text. He clamped his eyes shut and wished Logan would come out with it so he wouldn't have to. But he knew Logan wouldn't. He had too much pride to say it. Carlos took it in himself to be the one to let it all be known. He stood up and began the text message.

"Logan," Carlos said while he typed, "I know you like Kendall. I know you told him. I know he didn't accept your feelings. Stop lying to me and tell me where you are. I want to help you. I love you."

Carlos stared down at the last sentence. He bit his lip and shook his head. He hit the clear until his confession was gone. He hit the send button and watched the little sending animation. He threw his phone on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair, disappointed in himself.

* * *

**a little twist there**

**i hav made 3 different endings for this story**

**one of them is a Cogan ending, one a Kogan, the other is both(if you squint your eyes)**

**ill be posting all 3 btw.**

**unless u dont want me to...  
**


	4. Alternate Ending 1 Kogan

One Night Together

Alternate Ending 1

Kendall stared deeply at the photograph in his hand. The smiling face of him and his best friend stared back at him. When the photograph had been taken Kendall had just found out he made the varsity hockey team at his old high school. He ran to Logan and told him the news right away. The celebrated the victory together.

"Did you like me then? Were you gay then? Huh?" Kendall asked calmly. His anger, mostly distaste for himself rather than Logan, started to broil. "Were you a fag then? Huh?!" He crumbled the photograph in his palm and tossed it aside.

Due to an extreme mixture of emotions, Kendall began to breakdown. Tears rolled out of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Small quivering noises escaped from his lips. His chest tightened and his stomach heaved. His heart started to twist and conform.

The consequences of his actions and words were catching up to him. Logan's pain was transferring over into his body. He saw for the first time what he had caused. "What did I do? What did I do!"

* * *

Logan stared at the text Carlos had just sent him. His heart sank into his stomach. _How could he possibly know?_ _I never told anyone. Was my affection really that apparent?_

Logan clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Nothing you or I do will change anything, Carlos. Kendall doesn't feel the same way. He never will," Logan said his text message out loud as he typed.

He stood up and started walking back towards Gustavo's mansion. When he had ran out of the house he went straight for the park he usually ran during his routine morning jog. He stayed there all day; wandering around the park, looking at kids play and couples walk by. It was heart wrenching, but it helped him cope and begin the moving on process.

Logan walked up the driveway of Gustavo's mansion and headed for the front door. As he was going to open the door it swung open. Logan expected it to be Carlos, since it _was_ his turn to housesit with James, Kendall surely would be back at the apartments. But to his surprise it was Kendall. His eyes were bloodshot and swelled, as if he had been crying. He stared at Logan with those painful eyes until the older boy finally broke.

"Is Carlos here?" Logan asked. He peered over Kendall's shoulder to see if Carlos was in the main living room. Kendall moved in his way, blocking the brunette's view.

"We need to talk," Kendall croaked. His voice was groggy and soft. It sounded like he was in pain, too.

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes. He had enough of Kendall drama for one day. "I need to speak with Carlos. It's urgent."

"What I need to talk about is more important Logan," Kendall urged. His voice was starting to sound more pleading. His eyes matched his tone.

Logan tore his gaze from Kendall's eyes and fixed them on Gustavo's doorbell. "Whatever you want to yell at me for, I don't want to hear it. Now if you please I need to speak with Carlos."

"Let me talk to you first, please."

"Stop it Kendall," Logan snapped. "Do you know what you put me through? Do you know the pain I've been going through? Do you realize anything you did?"

"Logan I-" Kendall tried to object, but Logan beat him to it again.

"Save it for someone who cares. Tell Carlos I'll be at the apartment," Logan said and started to turn around.

"I was so confused," Kendall sputtered out. "I didn't know what was going on. First we had sex then you told me you loved me. It all hit me so fast. I didn't think it was real, like everything was just a strange dream. But when you told me you loved me, my heart started to tingle and I knew it was reality. But I still didn't know what was going on."

Logan turned back around and stared into Kendall's eyes. They were swimming with tears. A sharp pain attacked Logan's ill heart. "Kendall," Logan whispered calmly.

"I couldn't understand why I felt so happy. You, my best friend, told me, another guy, you loved me. I wanted to smile and rejoice. I wanted to tell you I loved you back and I wanted to kiss you again and hold you in my arms and say 'I love you' over and over. But I got so mad at myself for it. I wasn't gay. I liked girls. I knew that for a fact. But last night you opened my eyes and showed me that maybe I am and I don't like girls. But I still got so angry and I took my anger out on you."

Logan felt his eyes sting with tears. He sniffed his nose and batted his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the tears. But it backfired and the exact opposite occurred. He started to cry big alligator tears. "Kendall," he choked out and sniffed his nose.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Kendall repeated over and over. He reached out and grabbed Logan, pulling him close. Logan dug his face in Kendall's chest and cried. "I didn't want to hurt you. But I didn't know how to react to your feelings, or even mine. I understand if you don't forgive me. What I said is truly unforgivable. But just know one thing, I love you Logan Mitchell. With all my heart, I love you."

Logan looked up at Kendall with wide eyes. A smile appeared on his tear soaked face. "What you said and did to me is something I don't think I could ever forgive you for."

Kendall's heart dropped. Part of him didn't think Logan would forgive him. The other part desperately wished he would. "I underst-"

"But," Logan interrupted, "how could I not forgive my best friend and the love of my life?"

Kendall's face lit up. "Logan!"

Logan smiled again and pecked Kendall on the lips. "I understand what you were going through. I went through it when I started liking you. But it's alright now."

Kendall smiled brightly and kissed Logan. After he pulled back he smirked and asked, "Do you still need to talk to Carlos?"

"Well I guess _we_ need to talk to him," Logan replied with a cute wink.

* * *

**like? :]**


End file.
